Talk:Secrets That Lay Buried/@comment-392210-20130828211958
So, pretty much all you need to know is that, so far, this was the best episode of season 4. It was gripping, captivating, kept me on the edge of my seat - in a manner of speaking, for as you could see while I read it I was actually buried in my couch - and very surprising. But y'all came to depend on my reviews like crack whores depend on, well, crack, and whoring. So, shall we? More Than Two Cents: *Rena - This is Rena's way of thinking: "People keep dying and almost dying and mysteriously vanishing around me, so there is only one thing I can do: dress up like a clown and scare the shit out of my abuelo." I don't know you guys do it. You keep giving Rena filler crap to do, and yet I keep enjoying it. And I genuinely do, I always find Rena's stories fun. I don't know how you do it. I love that Rocky is slowly but steadily evolving into the role of the most level-headed character in an ensemble cast full of 'tards. He's precious. :) Although I still miss Mary, I am content that Hugo is sort of filling the void she left. *Josh - Wonderful. I really enjoyed this episode for Josh and the Mannings, and I am now very invested in this mystery storyline. A little/big twist was brought in this episode (Alex is the killer of the children), and I can't wait till everything is laid bare, I'm confused and intrigued by the whole darn thing. Can't wait till Dean is sucked in. For the first time with this mystery it seems like things are moving at an appropriate pace, not too fast (Ted suddenly pulling a gun on everyone), not too slow (Manning adults only appearing once in Josh-centric flashbacks). *Ben/Joe - Their stories were sort of separate, but they also sort of came together at the end, so, yeah. Sad. I'm sad. Emma's gone. Emma's dead. And she suffered a... a very dishonorable death, to say the least. Her legs were broken. She was choked with a baton. Right after she planned on redeeming herself. And worse of all, SHE DIED A GUEST STAR! So really, with Emma's story, there's basically no big payoff. I'm profoundly upset that she's gone. She was so important, I think she sort of deserved better. I hope you do the character some better justice in her next apppearance(s). Death isn't the end on fiction, thankfully. As for Ben and the wedding ring - lol. You just spent a shitload of money on a fancy engagement ring, pay attention where you leave it son. I'm not surprised that Fraser is the killer, wouldn't make sense if he wasn't. But I am surprised at all of his involvement with previous, un-murdery events. Like the letters. I presumed Emma sent them. And that she'd lied about not having sent them. :P I had no idea there was more to the scaffolding incident. And the thing with the baby, creepy... I can't wait to find out what Fraser's angle is. Why he is creeping on the main characters. And I'm horrified for Katie, poor thing, God love her. Hope she comes out of this ordeal just fine. Worth a Thousand Bucks - What I Want to See Next: *I know next ep features Fraser's backstory, providing us with insight on how he came to be the way he is. I'm very excited about all of the returning characters, some of whom hadn't been featured in a long while. Indeed, very excited. I'm sure it's gonna be a great episode, and I want a couple good twists in store for us. :) I don't expect much out of the appearances of the returning characters, cos the segments have to center on Fraser and each of the central schoolboys, and there's a ton of guest stars. I know they'll all just be cameos and such, mostly. But I'm still excited. *I want - nay, NEED - for Katie to come out just fine. :/ Please don't let her suffer an undignified death as well. *MARY MOFO STRANGE! *Hugo and Edie's wedding in the finale. :) Possibly followed by one or both of them dying. Rocky as the ring bearer. Mary in attendance, reuniting with Reny. Justine being present, escorted by security. :) Lol, I'm kidding. *Dean showing up at the farm! :D *More crazy Ben shenanigans involving Liz and the wedding ring, if possible. I know he's now gonna be dragged into the sub-mystery. *More follow-up on Miguel's current dreary situation. *Special Guest Star Betty Applewhite - Betty Brownbetty - the new mystery star for the fifth and final season.